Blue Burns Orange
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: after the winter war grimmjow is lonely in Hueco Mundo so he decides to find himself a queen so he goes to karakura town and picks up a certain orange haired boy :3


Blue Burns Orange

_~Third person~_

It was after the winter war Grimmjow was now king of Hueco Mundo but he felt that he needed a queen and he knew just the Shinigami. He could spar with as well as all the stuff in the bedroom. The following day Grimmjow travelled to Karakura town. He easily found his prey the kid was useless at controlling his spiritual pressure. He arrived at the house and stood at the window sliding it open slowly as to not wake the sleeping form. He sat on the window seal watching his prey sleep. Then he saw the orange haired beauty wake and stare at him giving a startled yelp. "G-Grimmjow…what a-are you…doing?" he asked shakily. Grimmjow smiled and entered the room it was unusually coloured compared to the plain white walls of Las Noches. The orange haired beauty looked frightened as Grimmjow stood over him licking his lips as he grabbed the back of the orange haired beauty's neck and making him pass out as he applied a little pressure. "Don't worry Ichi I'll take good care of you," he whispered softly to the unconscious boy as he picked him up and carried him out of the room and back to Hueco Mundo.

_~Ichigo's POV~_

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar room it was all white and it hurt my eyes I quickly shut them and rolled over and slowly opened his eyes half way to see a figure sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Ahh your finally awake my strawberry," said a familiar voice. I looked up at his face not noticing the nickname he gave me and then remembered the events that had happened. "W-what do u w-want from m-me?" I asked as I scooted to the other side of the bed I was bout to fall off when Grimmjow sonido-ed and caught me as I fell. With his arms around my waist he pulled me up and pulled me into a hug. "Don't be silly and hurt yourself," he whispered softly in my ear making me shudder involuntarily. I noticed his words were sincere so I smiled a little as he pulled me closer. The closeness freaked me out a little so I quickly pulled away. He just smiled at my discomfort. "Come on Ichi my servant is making dinner for us," he said as he took my arm and led me down the halls to the dinner room that looked like it once held meetings. "I'm surprised that any Espada or Arrancar survived the war," I said, as I sat down. Grimmjow grinned "I'm not easy to get rid of," he replied. He sat in the seat opposite Ichigo as the servant walked in with the dinners; candles were lit along the table in the now dark room. It almost seemed like it had a romantic element to it. I had always liked and wanted Grimmjow though I wouldn't admit it to anyone let alone myself.

After dinner Grimmjow took me to a bedroom but it wasn't the one I had woke up in. the bed sheets where ice blue like Grimmjow's hair. That was when I realized we were in his bedroom. I tried to walk away from the room. But his arms pulled me back towards the room as he held me to his chest. "Where are you going?" he purred, his warm breath tickling my ear. I shivered a little "b-back to m-my room," I replied, a little shaky. Grimmjow smirked and pulled me into his room locking the door before pushing me onto his bed. I yelped as I landed on the bed.

_~Third Person~_

Grimmjow climbed on top of his berry with a smirk on his face. Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's ice blue orbs fear showing in his brown ones. "Don't be afraid Ichi I'll be gentle," he purred as he licked Ichigo's neck. Said man let out a moan that made Grimmjow smile widely. "S-stop it," Ichigo said, his voice a little shaky from the little bit of pleasure Grimmjow was giving him as he bit his neck. Ichigo kicked out at Grimmjow but the kicks didn't seem to bother him. Grimmjow grinned before kissing him. Ichigo at first didn't kiss back he tried pushing at Grimmjow's chest but soon found himself kissing back his arms round Grimmjow's neck as pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow smiled slightly as he slid his tongue over Ichigo's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before parting his lips to let Grimmjow's tongue in. Grimmjow wasted no time in exploring the unfamiliar mouth memorizing every inch of it before his tongue rested against Ichigo's. They had a mini tongue fight for dominance which Ichigo lost. Grimmjow smirked as he placed butterfly kisses all over Ichigo's neck before finding the sweet spot on his neck and sucking on it gently making Ichigo moan in pleasure. Grimmjow bit down on that same spot Ichigo started to enjoy it. Grimmjow quickly shredded both of their clothes before he started attacking Ichigo's chest moving down his body to his abs. Ichigo blushed seeing the size of Grimmjow's aching erection. Grimmjow smiled "like what you see?" he said seductively, this made Ichigo blush even more. Grimmjow smirked and kissed his tempting lips before holding three fingers to Ichigo's mouth "suck," he said. Ichigo did as was told and took the digits into his mouth sucking on them moaning slightly at the sensation. He swirled his tongue around the digits before Grimmjow pulled them out gaining a whine of disappointment from Ichigo. He kissed Ichigo as he moved his hand towards Ichigo's ass. He found the puckered entrance and gently slid one finger in Ichigo shifted it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable. He soon got used to it so Grimmjow moved his finger in and out. Ichigo started to push against Grimmjow's finger so he pushed a second finger in deciding he was ready for it. Ichigo felt pain and tried to move away from the intruding fingers but Grimmjow held him there he kissed Ichigo's lips, trying to reassure him by whispering sweet nothings to him. Ichigo found him self crying out in pleasure as Grimmjow's moving fingers brushed against something inside of him. "H-hit it again," Ichigo said during pants. Grimmjow smirked and added the third and final finger "relax," he told Ichigo as he slowly moved his fingers. He hit Ichigo's prostate again hearing him moan in pleasure made his own arousal twitch with excitement. He withdrew his fingers and lined his erection to Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo stiffened as he realized what was going to happen next.

_~Grimmjow's POV~_

I decided to be gentle. I pushed in my erection slowly as to cause him less pain than necessary. I heard him whimper in pain his eyes closed obviously close to tears "Ichi," I said softly and kissed his neck before trailing kisses up to his lips. "Relax and it wont hurt as much." I knew he was doing his best relax, when I was finally in him to the hilt I stayed still letting him adjust to the size of my cock in his tight entrance "Ichigo ur so fucking tight," I said I struggled not to just thrust into him. I noticed a hint of red on his cheeks "m-move!" he struggled to say. I done as told happily and started thrust into him slowly at first still not wanting to hurt him. "F-faster I want you to hit t-that spot again!" I chuckled a little and sped up my movements changing my direction searching for his G-spot. I found it all his cries of pain disappeared into cries of pleasure a massive blush across his adorable cheeks. He gazed up at me those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring up at me glazed over with lust. I moved my hands form beside his head to on his hips allowing me to thrust harder and faster into him. I felt him wrap his legs around my waist wanting me deeper inside him. I bent down and licked up his neck before biting gently. His erection twitches wanting to be touched. I can tell hes almost at his limit I gently grab his cock and start pumping it slowly. "F-faster!" he screamed in pleasure. I speed up at his command wanting to keep my princess happy. "G-Grimmjow! Imma cum!" he cried as came on our stomachs. He tightened around my cock I thrust in extra hard to bury myself deep inside him as I cum inside him. I pull out and collapse on him before rolling off him.

I pull him to me and hold him close as we pant "your mine now," I say softly as I nuzzle his hair. He nods "and your mine," he says sleepily. I smile big and kisses his temple "yeah I'm yours. Now get some sleep princess," I whisper softly and pull the covers over us. He nods and falls asleep in my arms.

_The end_

**A.N: I hope it wasn't rubbish :3 please comment. Feel free to post constructive criticism its very welcome ^^ and please tell me weather I should start another chapter or leave it as a one shot.**


End file.
